A River of Emotions
by ShardsofBrokenGlass
Summary: What will ensue when a piano is brought aboard the Enterprise? What are Spock and Uhura's thoughts on this? What discoveries will Nyota Uhura make? NO smut, just sweet Spock/Uhura goodness. :


**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I do not own Star Trek, any of the characters cuz they belong to their rightful owners (though I'll take Spock if he's offered), or the song "River Flows in You by Yiruma. Please do not be turned off by the paragraphs. It's a good story! (changes in point of view or tense indicated by lines)

* * *

**A River of Emotions**

A faint tinkling sound made Nyota Uhura pause in her steps. It was coming from her room. Couldn't hurt to see what it was. It _was _her room after all. She backtracked. She could search for Spock later. Uhura hadn't seen him all afternoon. And she was starting to miss him. The doors to her room had left open, and she peeked in. What Uhura saw nearly knocked her dumb.

Spock was in her room, playing the piano they had bought yesterday. Shocked, Uhura watched his fingers dance expertly over the keys, a complicated melody pouring from the instrument. A familiar song. It sounded like the trickling of a stream or the flowing of a river. It hit her. The song was "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. Uhura had always considered it her lullaby. How'd Spock know it? The song was ancient! More importantly, how did he know how to play? The instrument was ancient! The memory of the previous day wormed its way into her brain.

* * *

_They were on shore leave and had just finished visiting Uhura's parents. While heading back, Uhura spotted something. "An antique shop!" She squealed happily. She grabbed Spock's hand and dashed into the shop, tugging him in after her._

_Excited, Uhura wandered through the shop while Spock observed, hands clasped behind his back, eyes following her, secretly admiring her bright smile. He let his eyes wander, observing an old music player, a mirror, a chair, a music box. The tiny dancer spun around. Fascinating. _

_An ecstatic shriek sounded across the room. "Spock, come quickly!" Uhura cried. Spock walked to her side to see her eyes shining happily. He turned to the object of interest. A musical instrument, commonly referred to as a piano._

"_I've never seen one before," Uhura told him. "But I've seen photos, and I have musical recordings. I love how it sounds." She ran her hands over the dark mahogany wood, fingers brushing the white keys. "I've always wanted to tickle the ivories," she said wistfully. One of Spock's dark eyebrows went up. Seeing his expression, Uhura quickly explained, "I've always wanted to play one, but never knew how."_

"_Indeed," Spock mused._

_Uhura turned to him, taking a deep breath. She put her arms around his neck and gazed into his dark eyes. His intense human eyes. Hesitantly, his hands found her waist. What was she after? Uhura smiled at him. "Spock, could I buy it?" Spock's eyes widened slightly. What would be the purpose of purchasing the instrument if she wasn't instructed in how to play it? The woman was still a mystery. But then again, Spock would do anything for her happiness._

_Illogical as it was, Spock replied, "Of course." Uhura beamed, a faint blush gracing her brown skin. An almost-smile twitched at Spock's lips as she ran a hand through his straight black hair. She pressed her mouth against his for a moment._

_A throat cleared behind them. Both jumped and flushed, Uhura's face reddening and Spock's turning an olive shade. The store owner looked at his feet, but not before staring at the sight of the human and Vulcan, well half-Vulcan, together. "Is there something I could help you with?" the owner asked, sounding pained._

_Uhura giggled at the old man's face. She squeezed Spock's hand before turning away. Hopeful, she asked the owner, "How much for the piano?" Upon hearing the price, her face fell. Uhura checked her credits. "I don't believe I have enough," she muttered sadly, eyes down. The old man scoffed and started to turn away._

_Spock's heart clenched at Uhura's sadness. Behind his stoic face, he couldn't bear to see her disappointed. He reached out and touched the store owner's shoulder, withdrawing quickly. "Please, allow me," he suggested, pulling out a credit wafer._

_Uhura's mouth opened. "Spock," she whispered. "Please, you don't have to." She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned his head to whisper in her ear. "It is…" he trailed off, searching for the human expression, "…my treat." That was it._

_Tears of joy pricked Uhura's eyelids. She hugged him. "I love you," she murmured. The way he embraced her back let her know he did too._

_The stuffy store owner gawked at the pair. Really. A woman as beautiful as she just _**had**_ to choose an emotionless Vulcan, not a human. Figured_

_They placed the piano in her room._

* * *

Smiling, Uhura reflected on how much she loved Spock and why she did. He had always treated her respect while other human guys were always after her body, not her personality. Uhura loved every logical last bit of Spock, even his temper. The way he had locked away his heart to let his mind make all the choices. He had chosen to be Vulcan, but Uhura could bring out his human half. It made her feel incredibly special. How he couldn't say he loved her, and the simple ways he showed her he did. How hesitant and careful he was when he touched her, as if she was something fragile he didn't want to break, as if she might disappear, as if he was afraid her would lose his stoic self-control. Uhura loved his stoicism, how his beautiful human eyes could give away his feelings and show his adoration for her. She loved Spock's brain and his logic. His calm voice and strong, smooth face, like stone. How there was always a suggestion of the sensuality and tenderness he suppressed. And the gentle passion he kissed her with when he let those emotions forth.

She sighed and went quietly on her way, leaving Spock be. Those long, strong, elegant fingers_ were _good for something. Funny, Uhura had only been able to imagine him playing the Vulcan lyre.

* * *

Fascinating how this one melody seemed to express every human emotion. Spock listened to it as his fingers moved over the keys. Hate, pain, sadness, betrayal, fear, joy, hope, love. A river of emotions, really. Spock considered few things beautiful, but life, Nyota, and this song were some of them. Every time he heard it, he wanted to let his heart emerge and his emotions pour forth. But he must remain in control.

A memory of him and his mother flashed before his eyes. She taught him how to play, always guiding his hands, stern but gentle, always patient and kind. Despite Nyota's comfort, the nightmare of his mother literally being pulled from his hands still plagued him. Spock still blamed himself, how he hadn't been able to hold on to her. Anger at himself and tears clouded his vision. Spock cursed himself inwardly. He would need an extra hour of meditation tonight.

To erase his thoughts and calm himself, Spock listened to the song again, taking it apart and examining it in his mind. Silly as it seemed he always thought that this particular composition described his and Nyota's relationship. He savored every moment with her, afraid she would realize the logical path and leave him for a human better suited for her emotions. But then, love was illogical. Even if he hadn't shown it, Spock had felt uplifted at the sight of this very familiar instrument. He would tell Nyota of his abilities soon.

* * *

Later at night, after watching Spock meditate, Uhura was curled up on her side in bed, head resting on Spock's chest, listening for his slightly faster heartbeat. An idea struck her. It was an uncertain one, and most likely Spock would refuse. Nonetheless, Uhura sat up and gave an order to the computer. The room was lit brightly. She winced at the change. "Computer, dim lights." The room took on a mellow glow. Spock sat up beside her, looking at her with a bemused expression. Uhura let her gaze stray to the piano in the corner. Spock followed her look and actually tensed up, immediately relaxing.

Uhura breathed deeply, summoning courage. "Spock? Could you play it for me?" She lowered her voice to a whisper meant only for her. "My lullaby." Spock heard.

Ah, she must have overheard him playing earlier. His ears flushed green. He knew what song she meant. Spock actually considered refusing, but figured she had obviously discovered his secret. But then again Spock would do anything for Nyota's happiness. And he didn't have to hide anything from her.

Uhura looked into Spock's eyes and saw an emotion there, one he wasn't trying to hide, though his impassive face might have suggested otherwise. For a moment, she could have sworn he was going to refuse, but then Spock ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. He got up, walked over to the piano bench, and sat down. His hands hovered over the keys.

She lay there and listened to the song start. Tears filled her eyes as she turned on her side and raised herself up on her elbow. So beautiful a song. It reached her heart. Uhura watched Spock play. _If I have to die let it be now, _she thought. _For I am happy. _God, she loved him. Her Spock. How could people think he didn't have emotions? He just hid them. Except when he was playing an instrument. Spock's face was peaceful, but emotion was written all over it.

The song had started off quietly, then it swelled and grew for a while, then it went soft again. Uhura shivered.

The playing slowly drifted to a close. Uhura rolled on her back, eyes shining, heart clenching, and wiping tears away. Wow. Spock was still at the piano, deep in thought by his now still face and gently furrowed brow. Sighing a bit she got up and went over to him.

Spock was nudged out of his light meditation by Nyota coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder, cheek pressed against his, and the loose silk curtain of hair brushing his face. He reached up to touch his palm to the side of her face before his hands drifted up to hold both of hers on his chest. Spock let out a small breath. Beautiful Nyota. _His _Nyota.

"Those fingers of yours had to be good for something," Uhura told him softly. Spock's lips quirked up at Nyota's comment. He stroked her hands with his long fingers.

Uhura always had a slight fear. How long would it be before Spock realized he was too good for her? That he deserved better? Someone not so emotional? Always, Spock assured her of his love (in his way) and erased her doubts. They were a rather illogical couple.

Spock grasped her hands tighter and raised her arms above his head. He moved to the right of the piano bench and guided her down next to him. In comfortable silence, just feeling each others' company, Uhura rested her head on Spock's shoulder while he allowed himself to bring his arms around her. She smiled. He seemed to be letting emotions take over tonight. She sighed. Nothing could compare to how small she felt in Spock's arms. No one else alive could make her feel like that.

Eventually, Uhura broke away, only to ask a question. "Spock, how did you learn to play?"

"My mother instructed me, quite thoroughly," he responded simply. "She began my instruction when I was quite young. This is, in fact, the very piano on which she taught me to play."

Uhura gasped. "Really? How can you tell?" she questioned.

Spock tapped the wood of the instrument with a finger. Where he had touched were the initials _AG. _Amanda Grayson. "My mother often engraved her initials in items as such. However, my father sold this instrument, not aware that my mother could play. He had deemed possessing an object whilst no one was instructed in its ways illogical." Uhura squeezed Spock's should sympathetically. "Of course, Mother had been hurt, but kept herself in check. Fascinating I would come across this so many years later," he mused. This was the most he had said in a while. So he hadn't played for years. But by his skill Uhura found that hard to believe.

"Oh, Spock," she whispered, an unknown feeling washing over her. Uhura kept her gaze down, unable to look at Spock's face. That he would share such a precious and powerful memory with her! It made her feel good that he trusted her this way.

Spock lifted her chin with one finger, visibly alarmed by her response. His brow knitted together, before smoothing out. "Nyota," he murmured, dark brown eyes intense. Uhura felt herself drowning in that gaze. Spock leaned in. She felt like her heart would burst from her ribcage as his lips caressed hers with the gentle passion that she loved. That she needed.

Likewise, Spock felt his love for Nyota fill up the heart he so often locked away. They broke apart slowly, still feeling the kiss.

He placed a palm on her cheek as he ventured forth. Spock's lips brushed along her neck, her jaw, lingering there. Uhura's heart thudded loudly. Great. With those sensitive ears of his Spock could probably hear it.

Indeed, Spock's mouth tugged upwards at the sound of Nyota's heartbeat. He kissed her nose, then pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling the temperature of her face rise as an invisible blush stained her skin. Nyota let out a small, content sigh. Spock drew away, only to touch their foreheads together, each of them breathing deeply, looking into the other's eyes. All what one song could inflict.

Again, a thought came to Uhura; and again, it was a request Spock could refuse. But she couldn't resist asking. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, wanting to stay, and faced the piano. Uhura ran a finger over the ivories and hesitantly pressed a key. The note resounded through the room.

Straightening up, Uhura turned back to Spock shyly to find him looking at her, puzzled, eyebrow raised high. She giggled. How she loved that!

"Spock?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me?" Uhura ventured, eyes downcast. "How to play?" Spock's eyebrow threatened to leap right off his face. She resisted the urge to giggle again. His expression slid back into his normal smooth, handsome mask as he considered her request. Fascinating

To Uhura's great amazement and delight, he murmured, "Of course." A smile almost tore her cheeks apart as she threw her arms around him. Uhura pulled back and whispered, "Thank you," before giving him a peck on the cheek that was delicately returned. Spock made a soft noise in his throat.

Uhura placed her fingers on the ivory keys, waiting.

She smiled as he guided her hands throughout the night, a river of emotions flowing through them both.

_**~Fin**_

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope it wasn't too gushy, I just adore this couple!!! :D Now it's your turn to contribute. Just push that lovely, little button below and review. Compliments and constructive criticism welcomed. No flamers, and I don't have any money so don't sue me for anything. This my first fanfic! :)**


End file.
